A proposed gateway program serves as a communication relay between a web server program, which exchanges HTTP requests/HTTP responses with a terminal, and an application program, which performs processing consonant with HTTP requests. For background, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 11-510632. With this gateway program, an HTTP request can be converted, as needed, and supplied to an application program that cannot interpret HTML documents, thereby enabling the application program to perform an appropriate process.
However, the proposed gateway program presents a problem.
For information exchange, an HTTP server, a web server program, a gateway program and an application program employ inter-thread communication. In this case, while taking thread synchronization into account, a complicated operation is required of a program creator.
To resolve the above shortcoming, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a relay processing apparatus; a control method and a program therefor, and a recording medium for the program; and a terminal control server. To reach this objective, a combination of the characteristics presented in the independent claims of this invention are applied, while further, advantageous examples are defined in the dependent claims.